


A Shocking Revelation

by TrilliumWoods



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arguing, Bathtub Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, First Kiss, First Orgasm, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrilliumWoods/pseuds/TrilliumWoods
Summary: In the middle of pulling a prank on Lock, Shock is alarmed to discover that he has more than just platonic feelings for her... and she's even more alarmed when she realizes that she likes this discovery - a lot.Set when they're in their late-teens.  Small Barrel cameo.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the perfect plan, Shock thought to herself as she sprinkled a handful of spiders and beetles into the roiling cauldron:  She had managed to procure several young electric eels and had been keeping them safe and hidden in her closet for the past 3 days while she finalized the details of her revenge on Lock.  That jerk had secretly set up a bunch of fireworks underneath her bed last week and detonated them the moment she was drifting off to sleep, nearly starting a fire and just about scaring her out of her wits.  He’d been giving her a wide berth since then but was constantly shooting her smug looks, as if daring her to get back at him.  He really was stupid, she thought… of COURSE she was going to get back at him and if their lifelong pattern held true, he’d never see it coming no matter how alert he thought he was.  She looked happily down into the cauldron full of now-fed eels, then replaced the screen so they wouldn’t jump out and scooted it back into it’s hiding place.  If Lock took a bath, then today would be the day she had her revenge.

Besides acquiring the eels, Shock had a large funnel that she had attached a long piece of rubber tubing to.  She had also poked countless little holes in the sides of the funnel so that when she poured the eels into it most of the water would drain out and the eels would slide down the rubber tube with minimal extra water, preventing a big splash.  Then when no one else was home she had crawled into the attic space above the bathroom and drilled a small peephole above a naturally-occurring gap in the wall.  The gap was just big enough to wiggle the rubber tubing through, and the peephole just big enough for her to check the positioning of the tube.  Her plan was this: when Lock finally took a bath - and he was definitely overdue for one, in her opinion - she would sneak up to her prepared hiding space with her cauldron full of eels, slip the tube through the gap between the wall boards, look through the newly-drilled peephole to make sure that the tube was lined up over the tub, and then release the eels down the funnel -  hopefully catching most of the water through the poked holes in the funnel with a second bucket so that too much water didn’t splash in the bathtub and cause Lock to jump out before the eels could give him a nasty jolt.  She had done a practice run when Lock and Barrel were out of the house and it went without a hitch, so she felt confident that it would go well for real.  The faucet-side of the tub was furthest from her hiding place, so she assumed that he would face away from her to turn the water on and off and hopefully he wouldn’t see the rubber tube snaking down from near the ceiling.  She prided herself on her complex and detailed pranks, and was very much looking forward to teaching Lock a lesson for messing with her.  

She closed and locked her closet door and went to the kitchen to fix herself a snack, then headed to the living room to eat it and skim through her mid-level spell book, waiting for the boys to come home.  Eventually she heard the elevator gears begin to turn, the trap door opened and Lock and Barrel walked into the living room, both covered with liberal quantities of dirt.

“Hey Shock!” said Barrel.

“What have you morons been getting up to?” Shock asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.  Lock was looking at her closely, obviously searching for any sign that she might pull a trick on him.  

“Vandalizing the east graveyard again.” Barrel said happily, brushing off the front of his shirt with his hands and sending little clouds of dust into the air.

“Not in the house, stupid!” snapped Shock, and Lock snickered.  

“Yeah, Barrel, it’s not nice to make more of a mess for the little woman to have to clean up,” He gave Shock a sly, teasing look, knowing that his saying sexist stuff always got under her skin.  She squinted menacingly at him.

“Very funny, dipshit.” she said, then turned back to her book but kept her ears tuned to Lock and Barrel’s conversation.  

“I’m going to take a bath.” said Barrel.

“Oh no you’re not,” countered Lock, and he shoved Barrel a bit as he made his way towards the bathroom.  “I’m going first, I don’t want to go after you’ve dirtied up the tub, stinky.”  

“You always go first!” whined Barrel, standing dejectedly in the living room.

“That’s right, because I’m bigger than you.” Lock called from the hallway.

“That’s not really true, you know…” said Shock, not looking up from her reading.  “He may be taller, but I bet you could take him.”  She was probably right - Barrel may still be the shortest, but he was getting burlier and stronger with age and he quite possibly weighed more than Lock did at this point.  But his easygoing temperament and years of conditioning kept Barrel from asserting dominance, so he just sighed and trudged towards his own room to wait for his turn in the bath.  Shock heard the door to Barrel’s room shut and then heard the bathroom door shut and the water begin to flow through the pipes as Lock filled the tub.  Her moment had arrived.  She walked down the hall and into her room to grab her supplies.  She didn’t need to hurry, Lock always took forever in the bathroom.  ‘He’s so vain,’ she thought to herself, ‘he spends more time in there primping than Barrel and I put together.’   There was also no need to worry if Barrel came out of his room and happened to see her carrying the supplies because he would definitely support her pranking Lock, especially after what had just happened regarding the bath.  She put on a pair of thick rubber gloves to protect herself from getting zapped and carefully transferred the eels from their cauldron into the smallest bucket of water they could fit in, put the funnel and tubing into a second bucket, and crept quietly back to the living room.  She opened the trap door in the ceiling, pulled down the ladder and climbed up.  It was definitely tricky to climb with a bucket of eel-filled water, but she went slowly and carefully and managed to only spill a little bit of water over the sides.  Her heart was pounding with evil excitement as she advanced towards her prepared stakeout spot, eager to punish Lock for his fireworks shenanigan.  The crawlspace was extremely tight and cramped, and there was just barely enough room for her to pull off the prank.  It was slow-going and uncomfortable to be sure, but she was positive that the end result would be worth it.  When she finally managed to squeeze herself into position and set all the buckets and funnel in place, she listened carefully for a moment - the water had been shut off and she heard faint splashing sounds, so he was obviously in the actual tub already.  She placed the end of the tube near the gap, and then put her eye to the peephole to assess the situation.

Lock indeed had his back to her like she was hoping he would, sitting in the bath and leaning forward, apparently washing the dirt out of his dark red hair.  She was startled by how good he looked - she’d seen him with his shirt off before, but not recently.  Not since puberty had hit and the testosterone had started changing his body, making him grow taller and more muscular.  His voice had just recently dropped and she’d been adamantly refusing to admit to herself that he’d gotten rather handsome… but looking at him now she finally couldn’t deny it anymore.  He tilted his head back and ran his hands through his hair to squeeze the water out of it, and she was hypnotized by the little rivulets of water that ran down the strong muscles of his back, along his spine and between his shoulder blades.  Spying on him like this had not been her intention and she felt a little ashamed, but now she couldn’t look away and a strange, warm feeling flooded through her whole body as she watched him.  He leaned back to rest against the side of the tub and she realized that she had just missed her window of opportunity to move the rubber tube into position.  She would have to watch and wait for him to sit forward again.  From her vantage point she couldn’t really see much of him except the top of his head and shoulders, a tiny bit of his chest and both of his knees sticking out of the water a little, since he was too tall now to stretch them out completely flat in the tub anymore.  He sighed with pleasure, no doubt at the feeling of the warm water dissolving away the graveyard filth.  Her face felt hot and she shifted uncomfortably at the sound, and when he did it again she noticed that both of his hands seemed to be under the water, somewhere in the vicinity of his crotch.  ‘Well, at least he washes himself everywhere,’ she thought, trying hard not to imagine exactly what he was washing and how he was washing it.  She didn’t understand the feelings that were stirring low in her belly - not long ago she would have been grossed out by seeing him do this, but now she was entranced by the sight and by the way it was making all of her nerve endings seem to tingle at once.  He moved one hand up to his chest and kept it there, but his other hand stayed between his legs, causing little waves as he moved it below the surface of the water.  She wondered at just how thoroughly he felt the need to wash his crotch when he sighed with pleasure again and a sudden realization hit her like a bolt of lightening: he wasn’t just washing.  She’d never done it herself, but she had heard that boys sometimes touched themselves like this, like they were having sex, and a hot, tingly spike of electricity coursed through her body as she watched him.  The water splashed more as he moved his hand faster, and he tilted his head back even further over the rim of the tub.  No wonder he always took a long time in the bath.

“Ugnh, Shock…” he moaned softly, so softly that she wasn’t sure she heard him correctly… did he just say her name while he was touching himself like that?  Her heart stopped for a second and she strained her ears trying to hear, hoping he would say whatever he had said a second time.  “Fuck, Shock, yeah…” he moaned again, still relatively softly but loud enough that there was no doubt about what he had said this time.  The tingly warm sensation jolted through her again as if she had touched the eels herself, intense heat pooling between her legs and she instinctively rubbed her thighs together - whether to stop the feeling or increase it, she didn’t know, she just had to move somehow.  His hand was moving quicker and quicker, the water splashing more violently and she got the feeling that he was building up to some sort of climax, but she wasn’t sure how long it would take or what it would look like.  She got her answers to both of those questions soon, however, as within only a few more seconds he seemed to go tense and then his body shook with a series of jerks, sloshing a little bit of water over the side of the tub and onto the floor, and he grunted and gasped, clearly trying to keep quiet.  When it was over he slumped down a bit further into the water and she felt like she was going to faint.  He had obviously just made himself feel incredibly good while thinking about her in a sexual way, and she never would have guessed in a million years that he would think about her like that.  Various emotions fought for her attention: she felt a little scared, a little confused, a little ashamed and little flattered… but the strongest feelings of all were curiosity and desire.  She _liked_ having him think about her that way, she realized.  She liked it a lot.

After a few moments he seemed to recover and sat forward again and Shock realized it was now or never.  She wasn’t going to cancel her revenge simply because of what had just happened.  She came to her senses and quickly advanced the tube through the gap till it rested right on the edge of the tub, released the eels and then pulled the tube back up as fast as possible when they slipped into the water.

“SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK!!?!” Lock shouted as the eels - no doubt angry and confused - swam around in the tub, zapping him with what was certainly at least several hundred volts each.  “OW, SHIT!!” he yelled again, and Shock watched with evil glee as he splashed frantically, trying to push the eels out of the tub before he realized that it would be smarter to just get himself out instead.  There was the squeak of wet skin on porcelain as he scrambled to get out of the tub, yelling curses all the way, and Shock quickly looked away from the peephole - she didn’t think she could handle seeing him completely naked and that would be going a little too far, even for her and even after what she had just witnessed.  Besides, hearing him swearing and knowing he’d gotten several good and painful jolts was enough to satisfy her need for revenge and she scooted back down the crawlspace as fast as she could, not wanting him to catch her up there even though it would be obvious that she’d been the one to put the eels in his bath.  If he got to the attic door before she did, he might lock her up there and never let her back down.  She had just gotten down the ladder and put her feet on the floor when Lock came storming out of the hall, dripping wet and with only a rather small towel wrapped around his waist, red in the face and looking absolutely livid.  Several nasty-looking red welts stood out on the white skin of his stomach and legs, but Shock hardly noticed them - she was too busy trying not to gawk at his bare chest and the extremely appealing lines of his hipbones as they disappeared under the towel.

“HOW LONG WERE YOU IN THERE?!?” he shouted, clutching his towel and looking equal parts furious and terrified, and even Shock wasn’t so cruel as to tell him that she’d seen and heard what he had been doing while moaning her name.  Besides, she still wasn’t sure how to react to it herself. 

“Long enough to hear you crying like a big baby!” she taunted.  Focusing on how mad she was at him for his prank last week was the only way she could keep from staring at his body and blushing.  “It was only a couple of eels, you wimp!”  

“I don’t know how you did that, but I’m gonna kill you!” Lock snarled and advanced on her, his towel slipping a little bit and Shock was ashamed that she actually hoped he would tackle her and beat her up just so she could feel his naked body against her.  

“You had it coming, jackass!” she shouted, standing her ground.  “You could have burned the house down with that firework stunt you pulled last week, so I’d say this is more than fair!”  

“You’re lucky I’m half-naked or I’d kick your ass right here!” he growled, glaring down at her. His face was only inches away from hers and she could smell the soap on his clean skin.

“More than half-naked, I’d say.” she sneered, and finally allowed herself to look him up and down, not noticing that his face went a little more red at that.  Oh god, he looked even better from the front than he had from the back.  A drop of water was trailing its way down his chest and she felt the crazy urge to lick it.  Instead she continued her rant, “And besides, it wouldn’t be very gentlemanlike to beat up - how did you put it earlier?  The ‘little woman’.”

Lock clenched his fists, his tail swishing angrily.  “And since when did I become a ‘gentleman’?” 

Shock put her hands on her hips.  “About the same time I apparently became a ‘little woman’!” 

“Well I take it back, you’re no woman, you’re a fuckin’ asshole!”

“And you’re a stupid bastard, what else is new?”

Lock didn’t say anything, but his eyes darted downwards for a brief second and Shock would have sworn that he had looked at her mouth.  She licked her lips reflexively and he glanced down again to watch before looking back in her eyes.  Did he want to kiss her?  Considering what he’d been doing in the bath, it certainly seemed likely.  She realized that she wanted to kiss him, too, but she was too frightened to do it - if she did, then surely he would know that she’d spied on him for longer than she’d let on and he would probably only get angrier.  They were both silent for a moment, the atmosphere between them crackling with nearly as much electricity as the eels. Then Lock seemed to move his head a fraction closer to her and she moved hers closer as well, her heart pounding with excitement, but then suddenly Barrel called out:

“Damn, what the hell is going on?  Can you two possibly yell any louder?” he walked into the room and his eyebrows raised at the sight of a mostly-naked Lock and totally-clothed Shock engaged in an epic stare-down.  “Uh, I take it you’re done in the bathroom?”

Lock finally tore his eyes away from her and looked over his shoulder at Barrel.  “NO, I’m not done.  I need to comb my hair.”

“And put on your perfume and makeup and pluck your eyebrows, no doubt…” Shock mocked him, and he whipped his head back around to face her and said in a low, threatening voice:

“When I get dried off and dressed, you had better watch out.”

“Oooh, I’m so scared.” she said in the most sarcastic tone she could, and he gave her one last angry look before he turned on his heel and stomped back down the hall.  Barrel watched him go and when the bathroom door slammed shut, he looked back to Shock and a huge grin spread across his face.

“What did you do to him?” he asked excitedly, hurrying over to her.  

Shock cackled and pushed the ladder back up into the ceiling. “I put eels in the bathtub while he was in there.  He got zapped pretty good for a few seconds, it was great.”  

“Oh man, I wish I could have seen that!” Barrel laughed, “Serves him right!”  

“You’re damn right it does.” Shock agreed, then picked up her buckets and funnel and headed to her room.  She leaned against the door as soon as she got it shut behind her, closing her eyes and breathing heavily.  She then realized she was trembling from the intensity of their fight, from the memory of him saying her name as his hand moved quickly beneath the bathwater, and from what she thought _might_ have been their near-kiss.  That warm, tingly feeling returned and settled low in her belly and between her legs, strange and unfamiliar, but also really, _really_ good.  She knew about the concept of sex and thought she understood how the basic mechanics of it would work, but she had never felt turned on like this before… and if this was what sex would feel like, then she was definitely interested in finding out more.  Lock seemed to have gotten the hang of it, at least with himself, and she realized that she wanted him to teach her everything he might know about how to keep this pleasant sensation going.  ‘Ugh, why him?’ she thought to herself, but a smaller part of her brain chimed in, ‘Why _not_ him?’  Sure he pissed her off regularly, but he was her best friend and she liked him.  She loved him.  Did she want him?  Her body seemed to be telling her ‘yes’, and she rubbed her thighs together again and tentatively brought her hand down between them to press against her crotch, thinking about his handsome face and his broad, well-muscled chest.  It felt so good and she pressed a little harder, but then jumped when she heard the bathroom door slam.  Lock was obviously done getting dressed and she heard his footsteps approaching her room.  She hadn’t locked the door and decided not to now because she wanted to see what he would do next, even if it was beating her up.  She quickly moved away from the door, and just in time, too, as within seconds he had kicked it wide open - apparently he had expected it to be locked.  She saw his yellow eyes flash for a second before he pounced, roughly grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her backwards onto her bed.  He landed heavily on top of her, grabbing both of her wrists and pinning them down beside her head and she gasped.  She could have kneed him in the crotch the way he was positioned over her - and normally she would have done just that - but this time she didn’t struggle at all, waiting for him to say or do something… and she hoped that something would be kissing her.  

“You never really answered my question,” he breathed, his eyes boring into hers and she found she was trembling a little bit again.

“What question?” she practically whispered, not trusting her voice to keep steady.

“About how long you were in there watching me before dumping your little pets into the bathtub.”  His voice was a little shaky too, clearly anxious about what her answer would be despite trying to sound angry and in control.  His obvious nervousness somehow gave her courage and she decided to go for it: 

“Long enough to know that I want you to kiss me.”

His eyes widened as her words sunk in, and then he did exactly that, leaning down to kiss her so passionately that it took her breath away.  His lips were soft and firm, his tongue silky and wet and it felt incredible - better than she’d imagined kissing would be.  She closed her eyes and moaned into his hot mouth, wishing he would release her wrists so she could wrap her arms around his back and hang on for dear life.  Luckily he seemed to read her mind because he let go with one hand to cup the back of her head and bring her closer to him, and she reached her now free arm up to clutch onto his bicep and then his shoulder.  Then he let go of her other wrist to stroke the side of her face and she immediately raised her own hand to comb through his slightly-damp hair before caressing the back of his neck.  He groaned against her mouth and broke the kiss, both of them panting for air as their eyes met.  For what felt like the first time in her life, Shock didn’t know what to say.  Lock looked momentarily stunned as well, and with a tiny bit of amusement she thought that it was probably the first time that he didn’t have anything dumb or snarky to say, either.  So she did the only thing she could think of to do, and pulled him back down to her to kiss him again.  This one was even better than the first, but she wanted more so she pulled his hand away from her face and placed it over her breast.  His breath caught, but then he kissed her even harder and began to squeeze and caress her and she felt like her body was on fire.  After a moment he removed his hand from her breast to grab hold of her thigh and hitch it up around the outside of his own.  She instinctively started moving against him, clinging even harder to his strong shoulders and back as the hot tingling at her core and the electricity sparking between their bodies reached emergency proportions.  She moaned in pleasure as his hand returned to her breast, but before she could even imagine what might come next she was jarred out of the moment by Barrel’s voice:

“Shock, come get your eels out of the tub!  I’m not getting zap- whoa, what the..?!”  He came to a halt in her wide-open doorway and stared at them with a shocked expression on his face.  She dropped her leg from around Lock’s hip and he took his hand away from her breast but he didn’t move from on top of her and just turned his head to glare at Barrel.

“We’re a little busy here!” he snapped, clearly not embarrassed in the slightest at being discovered.

Barrel ignored him and looked at Shock instead.  “Uh, like I was saying: come get your eels out of the tub, I wanna take a bath and I’m not going to get zapped just because you were getting back at him.” he nodded to Lock, who was still glaring at him with a hateful expression.    

“I’d better go do that,” Shock said, panting slightly, and to her surprise Lock actually let her wriggle out from under him and hurry to the door, though she thought he probably wouldn’t have if Barrel hadn’t been standing right there.  She didn’t meet Barrel’s eyes as she picked up the cauldron, gloves and bucket and walked past him - she wasn’t sure if she was angry at the interruption or grateful for it, because the intensity of what had just happened was nearly overwhelming.  

“Damn it, Barrel!” Lock snarled loudly, and she giggled a little bit when she heard Barrel finally come to his senses and reply:

“Well shut the stupid door if you don’t want to get interrupted!  Do you think I _wanted_ to see that? Ugh!  Why was that even _happening_ , does getting electrocuted turn you on or something??”  Shock heard a thunking sound, most likely from Lock throwing something at Barrel and hitting the door instead.  ‘Hopefully nothing breakable…’ she thought to herself as she carefully scooped the eels out of the tub with the bucket and back into the cauldron.  There was water all over the floor and she was careful not to slip as she carried the eels back to her room, but she figured that Barrel could mop that up with some towels and drain and refill the tub himself.  She walked through her bedroom door and saw that Barrel had gone back to his room but Lock was still on her bed - he met her eyes with a dark, excited look and her heart skipped a beat.  She put down the cauldron and bucket and started towards him when suddenly Barrel popped his head back into the room and she stopped in her tracks.  

“What did I _just_ say??” he frowned.  “Close the damn door before you go back to doing whatever it was you were doing, jeez!” and he slammed it shut.  Shock tried to suppress her giggle but Lock snort-laughed out loud before saying in a low, seductive voice:

“Get back over here, little woman, and let me show you how much of a gentleman I can be.”

Excited as she was, Shock couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him.  Stupid, snarky Lock was back, but to her surprise, she still wanted him.  “I’ll believe that when I see it.” she teased, crawling back onto the bed and into his arms to pick up where they’d left off.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, you don’t think I know how to please a lady?” Lock said teasingly in that low, seductive tone, and Shock’s heart skipped a beat - but she was careful not to show it.

“Nope. You don’t know how to do anything except be a moron.” she teased him right back as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against his warm, strong body. “And besides that, I thought I was a fucking asshole?” she smirked.

“Well yeah, you are… but that doesn’t mean you’re not a lady, too.” he grinned.

“Well in that case, perhaps it _is_ possible for you to be both a stupid bastard and a gentleman.” she grinned right back, but apparently Lock decided that the time for talking was over because he leaned in and started kissing her neck.  She gasped at the exquisite feeling of his lips against her throat and wrapped her arms around him to start toying with the short hair at the nape of his neck.  He nuzzled his way back up to her mouth to kiss her passionately as he rolled them over so he was on top again, and he pressed his weight down onto her a bit more than he had before, and it felt so, so good.  She brought her leg up around him again as he braced himself on one elbow and moved his free hand to her breast, palming her gently through her dress and bra and that hot, tingly, electrical feeling was back and setting her nerves alight.

Lock shifted until he was right between her thighs but he wasn’t quite close enough for her liking… so she spread her legs more and reached down to hike up her skirt so he could get even closer.  He broke the kiss and looked down at her with those wicked yellow eyes of his, pupils blown wide with lust as he pressed his crotch right up against hers and she gasped once again.  He groaned and leaned down to kiss her as they began grinding together, and she never would have guessed that just hearing him make a noise like that could be so sexy.  She felt the hard, hot bulge between his legs through her underwear and she thought she might faint.  Oh god, she knew what that was, but only from the whispers of other girls and in an abstract, clinical sort of way from the anatomy books she had read: _‘During the male sexual response, physical, mental and emotional stimuli cause increased blood flow to the penis, resulting in an erect state in preparation for intercourse.’_ Is that what they were going to do now?  As good as this felt, she wasn’t sure she was ready to go that far… but then he moaned again and thrust even harder against her and she thought that maybe she was ready after all.  Curiosity overtook her and she reached down between them to rub her hand over that hard bulge, lightly at first and then gradually increasing the pressure, wondering what it would look and feel like without his clothes in the way.

“God, Shock…” he hissed, pushing into her hand and pressing his face against her neck.  She felt a little thrill of power and it turned her on even more, and between her own legs she was throbbing with desire.  She ached to feel him against her again so she let go of his crotch and reached around to grab his ass and pull him back to grind together once more, and she felt his tail swishing restlessly from side to side.  Their movements grew ever more frantic and soon he was panting hard against her open mouth between hungry kisses as he roughly groped her breasts and she couldn’t stop the tiny, whimpering moans escaping her as each thrust of his hips sent thrilling little shockwaves all through her body radiating out from her very core.  “Fuck, Shock…” he groaned again, sounding just like he had in the bath but louder and she moaned in response.  He sounded absolutely desperate and she was right there with him.

“Lock…” she whimpered, and with that he roughly grabbed her hip and gazed down at her with an expression that looked almost like pain as he rubbed against her harder and faster than ever.  
  
”Oh shit… fuck, Shock, I… I’m gonna…” he panted, and before she could even wonder what exactly he was going to do his eyes squeezed shut and his entire body went tense as he thrust three more times hard against her and he clearly wasn’t bothering to try and keep quiet.  He seemed to have reached that same climax that she had witnessed in the bathroom, but this time she was up close and personal and it nearly overwhelmed her.

He collapsed on top of her when he stopped shaking, still breathing heavily against her neck and she ran her fingers through his dark red hair as his body relaxed again.

“Shit…” he murmured after a moment.  “You just made me come in my fucking pants.  That’s never happened before.”

“Good thing you’re on laundry duty this week.” she joked, thinking back on what she’d read about the phenomenon of _‘ejaculation’_ _._ He chuckled weakly then raised his head to give her a slow, deep kiss.

When he pulled away he looked down and her and asked uncertainly, “Did you…?”

“Did I what?”

“You know… finish?”

She paused for a moment… everything they had just done had felt amazing, she’d never felt anything so good.  But she hadn’t tensed up and jerked the way that he had towards the end.  Was that something that only boys did?  Or devils?  Or just Lock himself?   “I don’t know.” she answered honestly.

He frowned a little and asked in a puzzled tone of voice, “What do you mean you don’t know?  How can you not know?”

She shrugged.  “I don’t know.  It felt really good.” she offered, and he frowned more.

“Not good enough.  It’s supposed to feel amazing.” he said, leaning down to kiss her.  Then he brought his hand down between her legs and started rubbing his fingers firmly against her crotch through her underwear and that hot tingle of desire flaring back up again.  “God, you’re wet…” he mumbled against her lips, and she realized that he was correct.  She thought back to her reading once more: _‘During the female sexual response, physical, mental and emotional stimuli cause the vaginal walls and accessory glands to secrete additional lubrication in preparation to receive the penis during intercourse. Additionally, the clitoris becomes engorged with blood, and clitoral stimulation is often required to achieve orgasm’_.  She thought about where in the diagrams the clitoris was located and she took hold of Lock’s hand and experimentally moved it slightly higher, and a bolt of lightning more powerful than ever before jolted through her.

“Oh!” she gasped, closing her eyes and arching up into him and an eager grin spread across his face.

“You like that?” he asked, and rubbed her even harder.

“Yeah…” she breathed, tightly clutching his hand as he touched her and she rolled her hips and tossed her head against the pillows as the pleasure increased.  Her whole body felt hot and a tension unlike any she'd ever felt was building faster and stronger with each swipe and circle of his fingers.  He buried his face between her breasts and groaned again, and the sound shot straight to her center and she felt like she couldn't climb any higher or pant any harder.  Something was about to happen, she couldn't stop it from building, didn't _want_ to stop it from building... but it frightened her as well.

"That's it, baby... just let it happen." he murmured against her jaw, and he had never spoken to her that way before and it pushed her right over the edge.  Suddenly she was tensing and shuddering against him as powerful waves of pleasure washed over her one after the other, and it felt like perhaps she was dying.  She gasped his name with what little air she had left, then pushed his hand away when it became just too much.  He gave her a moment to recover, pressing light little kisses against her cheek and her hair, and when her trembling had eased a bit he looked down at her with one of the cockiest smiles she had ever seen him make - and that was saying something.  "Feels amazing, doesn't it?" he said, and she nodded weakly.  "I told you I know how to please a woman.  You're welcome." he said smugly, and that irritating smirk of his brought her back to her senses.

"Yeah, real great, nice work." she said sarcastically, but in truth she couldn't wait for him to do it to her again.  She didn't want to let him know that too soon, though... his ego was already unbearable so instead she sneered, "'Baby'? What the hell kind of name is that?  You been watching romance movies when me and Barrel aren't home or something?" 

He grinned even wider, exposing nearly every one of his pointy teeth.  "Well, it was either that or 'asshole'.  Or 'shithead'.  Or maybe you'd prefer 'fuckface'".

"Watch it, dumbshit, or I'm never doing that with you again." she threatened, but it was the worst lie she had ever told and she couldn't keep from smiling.  

He laughed and rolled off of her to sit up on the bed.  "I gotta get cleaned up.  I still can't believe you made me blow my fucking load in my pants." 

"You're welcome." she said, feeling just as smug as he looked.  He tried to shoot her a nasty glare but failed completely, then he leaned over to kiss her one more time before getting up off of the bed.  She saw the wet spot at the crotch of his pants and it sent a tiny thrill through her, but then he wrecked it by snickering:

"Guess I don't have to put fireworks under your bed anymore.  If I want to see an explosion I just gotta get in your bed and under your skirt instead."

She groaned at his terrible joke and looked around for something to throw at him, but before she could do it he laughed and strolled out of her room.  She lay there on her back on her mattress, feeling boneless and relaxed and a little bit giddy, trying to process what had just happened.  She had wanted him to teach her what he knew about feeling good this way, and he certainly had... but she wondered if there was anything else he might still know.  So when she heard the bathtub start filling up once more she rolled off her bed and went to go and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Shock poked her head in the bathroom door without knocking to find Lock already sitting in the full tub, and his face broke into a wide, wicked smile when he looked up at her. “Back for more?” he teased.  
  
She tried to look haughty. “You got a problem with that?”  
  
“Definitely not. Care to join me?”  
  
She paused for a second… the answer was ‘yes’, but despite what they’d just done she felt suddenly anxious about letting him see her completely naked. “Sure, but close your eyes while I get undressed.”  
  
“What? Why? You’ve practically seen me naked.”  
  
“Yeah, _‘practically’_ , not _‘entirely’_!”  
  
“Aw, c’mon Shock, since when have you been bashful? Tell you what: I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” he winked.  
  
She paused again. Truthfully she really did want to see all of him but she knew he wouldn’t let it be unfair so she was going to have to get naked, too. “Fine. You first.” she decided.  
  
“Alright, fine. But you have to promise to strip too, or else I’ll hunt you down and rip all your clothes right off of you.” he said wickedly, and her heart sped up a bit at that. That might be a fun game to play later, actually… he gripped the sides of the tub with both hands and slowly stood up, looking her right in the eyes the whole time but her own gaze rapidly dropped down over his strong chest and flat stomach that she’d seen earlier, and then even lower to that most male part of him. It looked just as weird as the illustrations in her anatomy books but something about it was more appealing just because it happened to belong to him and she couldn’t keep from staring. “Like what you see?” he smirked, and anyone who didn’t know him as well as Shock did might have missed the streak of nervousness and uncertainty that was just below the surface of his cocky demeanor. But Shock detected it and it actually gave her a little empathy for him because she was extremely nervous about exposing herself as well.  
  
“Yeah, not too bad, devil boy.” she said, embarrassed by how breathy her voice sounded.  
  
“Your turn.” he nodded down at her torso and she bent over to start pulling off her boots with somewhat trembling hands, her eyes never leaving his body. When she got down to her underwear she paused for a moment - he’d seen her in her swimsuit before and she really wasn’t any more uncovered than that now, but it felt different in this context and she cursed the embarrassing blush suddenly burning her cheeks. Were her breasts too small? Was she supposed to have shaved anything before all this? What if he didn’t like how she looked as much as she liked how he looked? But there was no going back now and he was watching her hungrily so she decided to just get it over with and quickly unhooked her bra and pulled off her underwear before straightening up to stand before him again. She fought the urge to try and cover herself with her hands as he looked her up and down with that still-hungry expression and she was tempted to sprint right out the door and just hope she didn’t run into Barrel when he said in a somewhat lower voice than usual, “You look so good.” She could almost always tell when he was lying and he was very clearly being honest right now… and his penis seemed to agree with what he’d said because it was rapidly thickening and she wondered again just how far they were going to go. Then he held out his hand and said with a grin, “Get over here, fuckface.”  
  
That broke the tension and she laughed out loud before walking forward to accept his hand as she climbed into the tub. There wasn’t a lot of room now that they had both grown so tall, and as he sat down in the water once more she wasn’t sure where she was supposed to sit. “Move over, dumbshit.” she teased, but instead of scooting he let his bent knees fall open and he gestured between them.  
  
“Just lean against me instead of the tub.” That seemed like the most reasonable solution so she sat down as well and slid back until her back was against his chest, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and began kissing and nuzzling the side of her neck. The warm water felt good and his body felt even better, and her breath caught a bit at the strange and unfamiliar feeling of his hardness rubbing up against her back. She squirmed against him a little, drawing a soft groan from deep in his throat. It dawned on her that it was rather bizarre how at ease she suddenly felt being naked with Lock in the tub considering that only a few hours ago she was wanting nothing more than to beat his pasty white ass to a pulp for pranking her the week before. She supposed it was because they had always been close, both emotionally and physically, and while this new turn in their relationship was incredibly exciting, it also just felt natural and right.  
  
“So how long have you been doing that for?” she asked once she’d gotten comfortably settled between his legs and rested her head back against his shoulder.  
  
“Doing what?”  
  
“Touching yourself while thinking about me?”  
  
“Probably since we were about eleven or so. Technically you were twelve.”  
  
She turned her head to the side to give him a look. “Jeez, young enough, you pervert?”  
  
“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re so pretty. And apparently us devils get started early.”  
  
She noticed his compliment and felt quite flattered, but she was careful not to show it. “Clearly. So what else have you done? With other girls. Have you done anything else?” she was babbling but she really wanted to know. She felt so inexperienced compared to him and it was weird because she usually prided herself on being more knowledgeable than him about most things.  
  
“I haven’t done it with anyone yet, if that’s what you wanna know. Just made out with a few other demons, that’s all.”  
  
“That’s not a very specific answer. What exactly does _‘making out’_ entail?”  
  
“Ooh, you want the dirty details, huh?” he snickered as he groped her breasts with both hands and she gripped his thighs a little tighter. “Just lots of this kind of stuff, though one succubus who shall not be named was my favorite because she was good with her mouth down south, if you know what I mean.”  
  
Shock rolled her eyes and while she felt a little bit grossed out at the idea of using her mouth on him there she also felt weirdly jealous at the idea of him doing anything sexual with someone besides herself. “Who are you talking about?”  
  
“A gentleman never kisses and tells.”  
  
“I thought we established that you aren’t a gentleman.”  
  
“No, I’m a stupid bastard AND a gentleman, remember?” he grinned, nipping at her earlobe.  
  
“Oh yeah. The stupid bastard part just overwhelmingly outweighs the gentleman part so I keep forgetting. Well I hope you kept whoever that was’s number, because I’m not gonna take my mouth down south.”  
  
“Aw, c’mon Shock, you’re no fun. I’ll do it to you.” he said silkily, then flicked his tongue back and forth rapidly against the skin behind her ear several times and she shivered a little as she imagined what that would feel like between her legs. “And besides, now that I’ve got you I don’t want to do that stuff with anyone else.” He pulled away and leaned to the side so they could look at one another and he made the most sorrowful, pathetic, pouty face she’d ever seen him make. “So you’re my only hope for ever getting my dick sucked again.”  
  
She snort-laughed and shoved her shoulder back into his chest, but that weird jealousy faded away now that he’d said he didn’t want to be with anyone but her. She’d had no idea she was the jealous type, but apparently she was learning all kinds of new things today. Feeling bold, she scooted forward enough that she could reach to take him in one hand. “Maybe later. For now you’re just going to have to content yourself with this.”  
  
“That works… I’ll take what I can get.” he grunted and then tilted his head back to rest against the rim of the tub as she experimentally stroked him a few times. “God, Shock, I thought we were in here to get cleaned up.”  
  
“You want me to stop?”  
  
“Hell no.”  
  
“Then shut up.” she smirked, squeezing him a little harder. She studied his face as she touched him, reveling in the way his brow knitted and his mouth went slack. He really was a handsome devil and Shock decided that she could definitely get used to seeing him this way… and she could definitely get used to having this power over him, too. It was even better than pulling his hair or tail, punching, kicking or strangling him.  
  
“A little harder…” he murmured, starting to buck his hips up into her grip a bit and she obliged, eager to watch him climax again now that she wasn’t distracted by her own pleasure. “Ungh… a little faster…” he practically begged, and a wicked grin spread across her face as she stroked him as quickly as she’d seen him do to himself earlier. He was squeezing her breasts so hard that it was almost uncomfortable, but she let him do it and after only a few more pumps he was shuddering and moaning her name. She continued to stroke him as he softened in her grip until he pulled her hand away. “Well, I definitely prefer having you in the tub with me instead of goddamn eels. Where did you get those stupid things?” he said after a moment, and she couldn’t help but giggle a bit.  
  
“I’ll never tell.” she said naughtily as she trailed her fingertips lightly along one of the red welts the eels had left on his stomach. “Does it hurt a lot? Not that I care because you totally deserved it… just curious.”  
  
He gave her a fake-disgruntled look, but then grinned, “Nah, it’s not that bad. It looks worse than it feels - though it does look pretty wicked, doesn’t it?” He looked down at her fingers as she gently rubbed them along the angry-looking raised band of eel-stung skin.  
  
“Yeah, we should have them zap you all over your face next Halloween - it might be a good look for you.” she smirked.  
  
“Then you’re gonna have to get some new eels because I’m gonna cook these ones for dinner tonight.”  
  
“You read my mind. Except I’ll be the one cooking them because you can’t cook worth a shit.”  
  
“You’re right. That’s why it’s good to keep a little woman around the house.” he snickered.  
  
“You’re such an asshole.”  
  
“Right again. But this asshole apparently just got you off for the first time ever, so I’m probably worth keeping around, too.” he said smoothly, pulling her back up flush against him and trailing one hand down between her legs and she sucked in a quick breath. “How is that even possible when you’ve had my gorgeous self around to fantasize about all these years?” he continued with a smug little smirk.  
  
Shock couldn’t hold in a snort at that despite the way his fingers were teasing their way from her inner thighs towards her crotch. “Don’t flatter yourself, you only got gorgeous about thirty minutes ago when you demonstrated that you aren’t completely useless.”  
  
“So you admit it.” he teased, and she cursed herself for giving him that compliment.  
  
“I’m surprised you don’t say your own name while getting yourself off, since you think you’re so gorgeous.” she mocked him, co-opting his words that were apparently slang for reaching orgasm. Her naivety was irritating her but she was determined to catch up with him on all matters sexual.  
  
“Who says I don’t?” he snickered, and she could feel him smiling against her neck.  
  
“You’re ridiculous.” she rolled her eyes but couldn’t entirely keep the affection out of her voice.  
  
Lock half hummed, half chuckled and finally brought his hand all the way up between her thighs, pressing his palm firmly against her like she’d done to herself against her bedroom door. “Ridiculous or not, let’s see if I can make you say my name again.” Shock didn’t have a snarky retort because suddenly all of her words were gone and her skin squeaked against the tub as she spread her legs a bit wider. He touched her lightly, slowly, gently, and it was probably a good thing because she was still feeling a bit sensitive from earlier. He brushed her hair aside so he could kiss her neck, and she sighed in pleasure. In the back of her mind she thought that while she definitely hadn’t been ready to do this when she was just twelve years old, she was certainly ready for it now. After a few minutes she felt him press one finger a little harder, and suddenly that finger was just barely slipping inside of her and she gasped at the completely foreign sensation.  
  
“Is this okay?” he asked.  
  
“Y-yes…”  
  
“Does it feel good?”  
  
“It’s… it’s kind of weird.” she answered honestly. It didn’t feel bad, but it didn’t exactly feel good either, and she wondered if it ever would - especially anything larger than just his finger.  
  
“Tell me if it hurts.” he murmured as he pushed a little bit further in, and even though she was quite distracted at this point she was surprised at how slow and careful he was being. Who knew he could be this considerate? Perhaps there was a tiny bit of gentleman in buried deep within the devilishness after all.  
  
“You’ll know it hurts if I punch you in the nose.” she said breathily.  
  
He snickered a little and brought his other hand down from where it was lightly cupping her breast. “Maybe this will help. Where was it again?” he asked, searching around for that sweet spot that had helped push her over the edge earlier. She took ahold of his hand to guide him, but after that he was more or less on his own because she didn’t even know exactly how to touch herself yet. “Tell me what you like.” he said, and she did her best to alert him when he got something right, when the swipe or dip of his fingers sent a pleasurable little zing of electricity from her belly to her toes, and just like the first time he’d touched her like this it didn’t take long for that strange but delicious tension to begin building to the point of unbearable intensity. “You feel so sexy.” he groaned as he pushed his finger a little deeper and pressed himself closer against her back, and she moaned softly when she felt that he was hard again. As her own excitement increased she found his finger inside of her was starting to actually feel kind of good, and she experimentally squeezed around it… yes, she could see this feeling quite good someday, perhaps sooner than she expected.  
  
“Oh… oh, Lock…” she moaned, rolling her hips as he rubbed himself against her back and moved his fingers quicker and harder.  
  
“Yeah, Shock, do it again…” he breathed heavily against her ear, and his words pushed her right over that cliff and sent those waves of pleasure washing over her once more. This time was even more intense than the first and she couldn’t help moaning his name over and over and in the back of her mind she wondered if it would feel better each and every time this happened. Lock grunted and swore softly as he rubbed hard and fast against her, and by the sounds he was making and the way he tensed up she guessed he had reached his peak as well. They both sat in the tub panting for breath for several minutes, and once Lock caught his again he said in a very proud voice, “Mission accomplished. I lost track of how many times you moaned my name after four.”  
  
She turned her head to glare at him. “Don’t get too cocky, I’m pretty sure I heard my name a few times in there as well.”  
  
“Nah, you just hallucinated that while I had you out of your mind with pleasure.”  
  
Shock rolled her eyes. “Remind me why I put up with you again?” But when Lock opened his mouth to give her a no-doubt stupid retort she put her hand over it to shut him up. “Don’t answer that if you know what’s good for you.”  
  
He grinned naughtily and kissed her palm, then kissed her on the mouth before pulling away and saying, “I’ve changed my mind about the eels.”  
  
She looked at him curiously. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I don’t want to eat them for dinner. I want us to keep them forever and ever and give them names and keep them in a huge tank in the living room.”  
  
Shock gave him an amused but puzzled look. “Oh really? Why the sudden change of heart?”  
  
“Because without them I wouldn’t have gotten to finger you in the tub just now.”  
  
She couldn’t help but laugh at that as she gripped the sides of the tub and stood up. The water was getting chilly and she was starting to feel a little hungry. “Ask Barrel if he still has that big aquarium that he used to keep all those toads in.”  
  
“Yeah, until you boiled them all…” Lock smirked as he stood up and stepped out of the tub as well.  
  
“Hey, I needed potion ingredients. He didn’t care all that much anyway.” she said as she began toweling off, and she was still a bit surprised by how at ease she felt in front of him now.  
  
“Mmhm. So he just threw your mattress out the window for no reason then, eh?”  
  
“And broke my broomstick in half and threw it in the fire.” Shock muttered, pulling an annoyed face. Now that she was thinking about it, she wasn’t sure that stealing and boiling Barrel’s pet toads for easy ingredients had been worth it. “Speaking of Barrel, do you think things are gonna be weird now?”  
  
“Why would it be? It’s not like we’re gonna be fucking right in front of him.” Lock said casually as he toweled himself off. “Unless he wants to watch. Or join in.” He leered at her and Shock was surprised to realize that she wasn’t sure exactly how to feel about that idea… but the fact that she wasn’t immediately opposed to it was a bit alarming. However, she decided to keep that information to herself for now.  
  
“Jeez, are all devils as perverted as you?” she said snottily as she wriggled into her dress.  
  
“Just doing my job, babe.” he said, pulling on his pants and winking at her.  
  
“Oh my god, stop calling me that!” she hissed, snapping him with her towel and he laughed even as he winced. “I’m hungry. So you’re gonna make me lunch.” Shock called over her shoulder as she headed out the bathroom door, and Lock grinned.  
  
“I thought you said I can’t cook worth a shit?”  
  
She popped her head back in the door and gave him an unimpressed look. “I know you can handle making sandwiches. So get your ass in the kitchen and make me a sandwich or I’ll hex your dick off before I even suck it. And let’s go see if we’ve scarred Barrel for life.”  
  
Lock grinned even more naughtily as he pulled on his shirt and followed her out the door. “I hope so.” he snickered, and Shock couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Humans rarely die from electric eel shocks. They discharge hundreds of volts, but in short jolts less than a second long. Since it seems from the movie that everyone in Halloween Town is nearly indestructible, I imagine that Lock wouldn’t be in any serious danger from Shock’s prank, just like she wouldn’t have been in serious danger from his. He’d be in pain, yes, but not at risk of dying.


End file.
